Five Thousand TwentySeven Times
by eyabayeya
Summary: 100 themes. 100 drabbles. All to express the relationship between Tsunayoshi Sawada and Hayato Gokudera.


**Oh god it's started. Another fanfic. Feel free to kick me if I forget to update, please. **

**If you don't, I'll stop updating. oTL;;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it solely belongs to Akira Amano**

**-herebepagebreak-**

2. Love

"I love you tenth!" Gokudera gushed, eyes sparkling with undying adoration. "Please be my valentine!"

"Hie!?" Tsuna squeaked, eyes widening and face painted with mixed shock and confusion. "G-Gokudera-kun! I'm s-sorry?" Tsuna began, unsure of what to say. "But I have to decline." Gokudera didn't know that it was supposed to be the girl to ask the boy they liked out, so in Tsuna's head, swirling thoughts piled in his head. The other teen seemed to wibble, bringing guilt out of the brunette.

"Did I do something... ?" He began to mumbled quietly to himself, clearly upset. Tsuna sighed, obviously knowing that if he didn't accept the present, Gokudera would be mulling over it for the next week or so.

"Never mind Gokudera-kun, I'll take them." Tsuna said, putting a hand on the box of the chocolates Gokudera was holding (shaped into a _heart_ no less!), and taking it into his own hands. The silver-haired mafioso quickly brightened up and put on that grin that his fangirls would die to see.

"Grazie, Tenth!" He uttered, before planting a soft peck on the other's lips. Tsuna's mouth hung open and his face seemed to light up like a christmas tree, eyes wide and in shock. Gokudera quickly noticed this. "Oh, is that not a friendly custom in Japan? I'm sorry tenth! I forgot! Tenth!? Say something!"

----------

12. Insanity

"Tsuna isn't dead." Gokudera began, blowing out a puff of cigarette smoke. Yamamoto gave Gokudera a deadpanned look, before turning back to the dark sky, as both of them shared a moment on Gokudera's balcony.

"He is, Hayato." Yamamoto replied, his tone holding no emotion whatsoever. "He just is."

"He''s not fucking dead. I saw him. He was walking across the garden this morning." Gokudera began, his knuckles turning white from how tight he was gripping the stone edges of the blacony. "He's not dead."

"Sure Gokudera. Sure." Yamamoto continued, taking a swig of sake straight from the bottle.

Normalcy was being replaced by swirling insanity.

So who was he to say otherwise?

---------

17. Blood

Gokudera had never seen so much red in his life. Clouding his vision and trailing around him, Gokudera began to feel red pump in his veins, bring him to life and try to make him move.

But he couldn't.

Even through red pumped through him, the red felt like ice, coursing through his body and freezing him on the spot, to the very core of his soul.

He couldn't move when Tsuna was gunned down.

He couldn't move when Tsuna was buried.

He couldn't move.

"Tenth..." Gokudera began, after seeing a young Tsuna pop out of his older self's coffin.

But, he could move when hope surfaced.

He could move when he felt Tsuna's warmth underneath his arms, once again.

Only when Tsuna was around, he could move.

----------

21. Vacation

"For once baseball-freak, I agree in your choice." Gokudera said, looking up at the blue sky of New York. The streets were filled with a mix of different races, the sidewalks filled with people to edges.

Tsuna, with his short stature, seemed to be stuck in the sea of people, forced to cling onto either Yamamoto or Gokudera when he felt like he was going to be swept away by the sea of squeaked in surprise as someone almost stepped on his foot and he almost stepped on another person's.

"I've always wanted to come here! It's like a baseball capital!" Yamamoto piped, a care-free grin across his lips. Gokudera felt at home with scent of smoke and grease in the air. Tsuna didn't feel too happy at all, but his friends seemed happy, so he might as well try to enjoy the time they had here. He was sitting on a bench, the two he had come here with claiming to get 'food to fuel the tenth!', leaving Tsuna alone.

He felt a tug at the end of hair, which had grown quite a bit into cascading locks of brown. Brown eyes quickly turned to the source and found a little girl braiding his hair, a happy grin at her face.

"You have really pretty hair miss!" She announced in fluent english and a toothy grin. Tsuna gave a hesitant smile, unsure of what she said, only picking up the words 'pretty', 'you', and 'hair. English never was his best subject.

"Sank... yu?" He said unsurely, a japanese accent hinted in his voice. Before more words could be uttered, a teen male came up and scoop the little girl into his arms, Tsuna smiling lightly as the male began to look relieved at finding the little girl and telling her something in english. It sounded he was scolding her.

"I'm sorry, excuse my brat of a little sister." He started, not knowing Tsuna's dilemma with the language. "Why don't I buy you a drink as an apology?"

"A.... durinku?" Tsuna began, reluctant to reply because of his level in the language. He began to panic, unsure what to say. He was speaking too fast!

"Yeah, a drink. There's this really good place---"

"Hands off!" All three of them turned at the new voice to find a bemused Yamamoto and steaming Gokudera. Tsuna squeaked lightly at the intense expression that Gokudera held.

"Calm down buddy, your scaring her--" "He's a guy!" Gokudera interrupted, stomping over and lifting Tsuna's shirt to reveal a flat torso. He shrieked at the sudden intrusion of personal space.

"Oh shit, sorry man. C'mon Kelly, you've gotten me into trouble today... he was so cute too... " The male grumbled, walking away with his giggling sister. Yamamoto only laughed as Gokudera acted like an jealous boyfriend.

"I take my compliment back baseball-freak. You made a horrible choice. I'm choosing next time." Gokudera growled, making Tsuna bury his face into his hands and Yamamoto grin.

----------

24. No Time

"They've got to be here somewhere, Tsuna's not one to be late for a meeting he organized." Yamamoto began, looking around. He had volunteered to look for Tsuna before things between Mukuro and Hibari got hasty, and he knew Ryohei would be their to cheer them on.

The Japanese male opened more doors than he ever remembered the Ninth's mansion to ever have. He began to lose hope and just go back and tell the rest that the meeting was cancelled.

Until he heard something.

That something was rather hard to determine, it was like a cross between a high ptiched whine, and a groan. It was quiet, so Yamamoto paused in his step to see if he could catch the noise again. His eyes widened as he heard a particularily loud moan.

_Moan._

Yamamoto began to follow the noise, moan by moan (as embarassing as it was, it worked), before finally appearing in front of a small door that read _closet_, the elegant script engraved on a brass plate, then nailed to the door. He leaned in to see if he could hear it, pressing his ear against the cool wood, and then jumped away from it as a chorused moan echoed errupted from inside.

"G-gokudera-kun this is a.. ah!... a bad i-idea!" Yamamoto was able to distinguish the voice as Tsuna's.

"Don't worry about it.. ngh... they can wait... " That was definitely Gokudera.

"But there's n-n-naaah!" Tsuna was cut off by a load moan. Yamamoto quickly walked back to meeting room, face more red that usual. He was definitely going to say that the meeting was cancelled then heading to his room for a cold shower.

----------

25. Trouble Lurking

"You know, I really did use the present you gave me for my birthday." Yamamoto began, watching as Gokudera lit up another cigarette.

"What the fuck are you talking about baseball-freak?" Gokudera asked, exhaling a breath of smoke. The other simply waved his hand in a half-hearted attempt to clear the smoke that Gokudera had un-intentionally (or intentionally) blown into his face.

"The sweatshirt you gave me with kittens all over it." Yamamoto explained, with his signature care-free grin. "It's actually quite comfortable." Gokudera's mouth hung slightly open, his cigarette balancing on his bottom lip.

"Are fucking serious? Don't you know the meaning of gag gift?" Gokudera said, one eyebrow rising into a delicate arch of question, curious as to what Yamamoto was getting at.

"My dad taught me never to dislike a present. It's the thought that counts." Yamamoto continued, taking a sip of his expresso. He was starting to get addicted to the stuff ever since Reborn brewed him a cup.

"And I didn't put any into your present." Gokudera muttered, standing up and putting out his cigarette in the ashtray in the middle of coffee table they were sitting at. "I'm going to my room." As the silver-haired mafioso stormed out as usual, Ryohei walked in, extremely jogging.

"Isn't it Octopus head's birthday today? Why did he look so EXTREMELY mad!?" Ryohei asked, jogging in spot in front of Yamamoto. The Japanese man laughed, and leaned back onto the couch, sprawling his languid limbs across it.

"We were talking about my last birthday, I think he forgot it was his today. Wait 'till Tsuna reminds him." Yamamoto said, grinning with a slight mischevious intention.

"EXTREME! Where is Sawada anyways? I need to have an EXTREME talk with him!" Ryohei exclaimed, comically pumping a fist into the air.

"He's in Gokudera's room. He's a bit 'tied up' at the moment, so I'll just tell him to go to you after their-- I mean, he's done."

----------

30. Under the Rain

"Darn it--"

Tsuna cursed himself for his bad luck with the weather and bad-timing with weather precautions. He stood inside the school building afraid to step into the pouring rain, the sky dark and gloomy with clouds proud and full of rain, smushed together in a joint effort to ruin Tsuna's day (or so Tsuna thought anyways).

"Tenth!" Tsuna flinched at the call, knowing who and where the person was who said it. A ring decorated hand fell upon his shoulder, and familiar scent of cigarettes and sweat became evident beside him. "It's just a little drizzle, it won't hurt anybody!" Gokuder cheerfully exclaimed, and Tsuna shake the teen until common sense hit him.

"Gokudera-kun, I don't think--" Tsuna wasn't even finished speaking when Gokudera already stepped into the rain, almost instantly getting his hair, clothes, face-- _everything_ wet. He was even grinning.

"C'mon tenth!" Gokudera said with smile, holding out a wet hand, dripping in rain water.

"I'd rather not Gokudera-kun, it's wet and cold and... " Tons of other things, but his main was that seeing Gokudera dripping wet and offering him a hand into the rain was getting him a bit flustered. He had to admit, Gokudera looked more attractive as his baggy clothes clung to his skin, and his hair began to fall flat and stick to his face and neck, cheeks flushed from the blood that had gathered there in an attempt to his body tempurature in check. "... fine."

Dropping his bag on the floor on the inside of the building and taking Gokudera's hand and being immediately pulled into the pouring rain. He had imagined Gokudera's hand, everything, to be cold, but he was surprised to find that he was warm. Cold droplets cascaded on his once dry form, wetting his face, hair and clothes and making them soaked and heavy with water.

He didn't mind though, seeing Gokudera grinning like a child would when finding their hidden Christmas present, was enought to keep warmth coiling inside him, and especially when Gokudera soundly kissed him, the rain and world a distant blur around them.

----------


End file.
